Pokemon Destiny: The Path of Legends Part 10
by Boredstick
Summary: Yup... this chapter has a moment fans have been waiting for, as well as some major revelations and twists...you thought the latest ones were awesome,then you have no idea what lies ahead... cause it´s nothing compared to the latest chapters... you´ll see!


_Chapter __10: A Hero´s Fall _

Oak and the others had by a miracle managed to get away from the grunts and find their way to the cabin at the foot of Mt Quena. Being empty for the season they had no choice but to break in, as Professor Oak found a working phone. Max put Jirachi onto a table, while May sat down on a chair to catch her breath.

- Professor Elm, this is Oak. Listen, I don´t have time to explain, just gather all your men as well as the rest of the Pokemon Institute Team in Johto and head to Kanto. Team Rocket is on the move, and I fear that if they succeed in taking over Johto, we would have a difficult time coordinating our strategies. Once you get to Kanto, contact every agency and spread the news across all networks: We will need all the help we can get. I have to go, we´ll be seeing each other soon, I hope.

- Oh, as you say Professor. News have scattered like a wildfire here in Johto about sightings of Team Rocket in Johto, but I thought the police would be able to handle it. Very well, I´ll also contact the gyms and Elite members before it´s too late. We´ll gather at the Indigo Plateau, just as instructed in these situations.

Oak hanged up, as he went to Max to check out Jirachi. It was very weak, and although fearing that the worst might happen, Oak said nothing and hoped for it to recover on its own. Telling them that they can´t stay for long, Oak entered the supply room and gathered some food, as they ate in order to prepare for a long journey through the landscape. Thinking about what happened to herself and what might really have happened, May then thought about Ash. Oak calmed her down.

. Listen May, I´m an expert on Pokemon, not humans, but if there is the slightest chance that Ash is alive and well, then that's good and bad. We´ll see in time.

- I know, but after what happened to me, I can´t imagine how Delia or Giovanni must feel should they find out about Ash. But you´re right, we have to believe and stay strong. Well the food aint the best, but as long as it keeps us going, then I´ll eat anything. Here Max, try to give some to Jirachi, maybe it´ll get better.

Max nodded, as he tried to give Jirachi something to eat, when suddenly Jirachi screeched. Something was wrong. With Jirachi. And the Millennium Comet.

Dr Yung, stood on the landing pad, as he got informed that Jesse and the rest failed to find the others. Furious that they managed to escape, he noticed that Pikachu was still on the landing pad. Just as he was about to order it to return inside, grunts from the north contacted Dr Yung. Something had attacked them.

Suddenly Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos flew to the landing pad and warned everyone, as Dr Yung immediately activated the alarm and ordered all the grunts as well as the troops outside to retreat deep into HQ. Pikachu, begin to turn back to normal after everything traumatic that´s happened, remained on the landing pad, as it saw something familiar in the horizon. Not sure what had attacked the grunts, but it must be something that Team Rocker definitely feared enough to retreat.

Due to the alarm, everything was reconfigured inside the HQ, as prisoners were transferred deeper into the structure, as well as The Memory Retrieval program was sped up. Cassidy then entered a holding cell, as she told Delia to follow her to another room, as Delia complied, not wanting to cause unnecessary trouble.

She sat down, when suddenly she got shocked by what was on the table: Pictures of Butch inside the medical bay, strapped onto a respirator. Cassidy then gathered them, and showed other pictures, among them the assistant that died due to Pikachu´s immense Thunder attack. Cassidy was clearly boiling with rage.

- Just wanted to show you what your precious son did to my partner, not only in ranked terms, but somehow I genuinely care about. If it were up to me, I´d return the favor to him, but the boss has strict orders which I will not disobey. But if there is the slightest chance of battling him… I can assure you that I will show no mercy… not one bit. And I´ll even use his very own Pikachu against him just for fun! It´s sad that one for our men died due to the yellow rodent, but in the end it was all worth it. Now that we finally posses it´s awesome power, once it´s connected to the Synergy Energizer… I can´t even imagine what it can do.

- Save it. Do your job and afterwards leave me alone, cause no matter what happened to Butch… he defiantly deserved it. Bad things do happen to bad men.

Without warning, Cassidy tried to slap Delia in the face, only to be countered and get a fierce punch right in the face. Delia grinned, as blood dripped from Cassidy´s nose, as she rushed out from the room. Jesse then entered, as she calmed Delia down and thanked her for giving Cassidy what she deserved.

. But don´t think for a moment that I´ll go easy on you: If it turns out that you harmed Giovanni… there will be hell to pay. Some men will come in an interrogate you, as for your sake, I pray that you´ll be sincere and cooperate. Right now, our focus is on the boss and your son. They´re at the medical bay right now.

Delia asked if she could see them, only for Jesse to turn her back on Delia and leave the room, as grunts entered the room and strapped down Delia, as they then brought in a lie detector, as well as some Pokemon in case they needed to get information the hard way. They began the process, as Delia prepared for the worst.

Togepi wanted attention, as Misty then picked it up and petted it, as Ash was unsure what to say, and if it even mattered since she still is gone. Giovanni kept a distance to give the two of them some space.

- Ash… I want you to know that I don´t blame you nor Giovanni for what happened… it was an accident that went wrong, and Giovanni did everything he could to save me. I know it´s not the answer you expected nor want… but that is the truth Ash. I died, but eventually the world has to go on without me. You have to go on without me. I wish… that I had done certain things differently… and that if I´d known that my time was almost at an end… I would have spent more time with my sisters, the others, your mother…. with you. I wish I could stay with you forever… but I can´t. I have to leave you Ash.

- Misty… I… I… it´s hard for me to say this, since it took me so long to accept and realise it myself … you have been the best friend I could ever ask for… you never left my side until you had to… you were always there for me… and although we had to go our separate ways in Kanto… I eventually realised what drove me to go on during my journey, what kept me going. It was you. I love you for it Misty.

- It is a relief to know… that you feel the same as I do… as I did. I´m sorry that this had to happen for us to finally tell each other what we truly feel… but I will live on forever in you Ash, and I know that Togepi will live a happy life with you and the rest. As for my sisters and the gym… leave it to them to decide what to do with me as well as the gym… I´m sure Giovanni will give them… what´s left of me…

- Misty… I… don´t know what to do anymore… everything just seems to go wrong, and every time I try to make things right it makes little difference. Tell me what I should do, what you want me to do.

- You don´t need me for that Ash… the answer is literary within you. You may wonder what is happening to you: Those stones posses an immense amount of energy… and the reason I sent you to the engineering bay was because I knew you would be in contact with the reactor, thus absorbing even more energy. Unfortunately not everything went as I hoped it would, as your suffering and torment was due to the stones feeling your sad emotions. If you focus on the positive… you will gain enough power to be able to defeat Team Rocket, in case Giovanni wants to continue his plans for world domination.

Ash turned around, as he saw that Giovanni was gone Apparently the Unown let him free and focused on keeping Ash. Everything changed, as Ash and Misty were in the pool again, as Ash began to glow intensively yellow. Trying to focus his thoughts and energy, Ash felt more at peace, as all the negative energy began to turn positive. Misty nodded, as she backed away from him. Ash tried to get closer.

- The Unown let him go, it´s you that I want to keep here until I´m done. Know that I´m forever grateful for their help, and hopefully you can find it in your heart to forgive them, Giovanni and yourself for everything that has happened. But although this is hard for me to say… if Giovanni returns to his former self… you literary have to do everything in your power to stop him… even do something Brock was forced to do. If all else fails… you have to kill Giovanni. I know that it´s a hard thing to do, and that what happened to Butch wasn´t really you… but it may be the only way to stop him and Team Rocket.

Shocked by what she just said, Ash then saw what happened in the elevator, as apparently the Unown temporarily got connected to Brock then in order to gain information. Ash saw Brock take down Attila and Hun, as Ash then saw his own memory of when Butch attacked. Knowing that what Misty says might be true, Ash knew that his mom would be devastated if her own son would kill her husband.

- I know. It sounds extreme, but after everything that has happened, you have to consider it an option. I could literary keep you here forever, but that would not be fair to you nor the others. I have to set you free now, and The Unown are prepared to convert my memories and essence into energy for you, so that we can be sure that you have enough energy to fully use your newfound powers. It´s time to say goodbye Ash… and I don´t want my last words to be sad… I want you to know that I will always love you, and even after death… I´m certain that someday we will meet again. Until then… goodbye.

Misty then began to glow intensively red, as she reached out her hand to Ash. He did the same, as tears went down his face, but happy tears, knowing that he got his goodbye and could tell her what he felt. Their fingertips briefly touched, as The Unown began to convert her into energy, as she channelled herself onto Ash. He felt the immense amount of energy, as he wiped away his tears with his other hand. It didn´t take long until it was complete, as Misty gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, as she then slowly faded away. The Unown then surrounded Ash, as they helped him focus and organise his newfound energy, as they then gave some of their immense energy to enhance Ash´s. Suddenly Ash felt something strange, as he noticed that he could summon Pokemon attacks. Ash fully understood his new mission.

The Unown further helped him by inputting energy codes into him, ´´teaching´´ Ash every Pokemon attack ever possible. Understanding what Misty said, Ash focused, as he focused on learning each one.

Giovanni woke up, as the doctors stepped aside and gave him some space. Giovanni then ordered them to focus on bringing Ash back, as he then got hold of a radio and ordered everyone to return to HQ. Jesse then entered the medical bay, as she told Giovanni that everyone were already on route to HQ due to Dr Yung activating the alarm. Giovanni then ordered her to release all the prisoners. Jesse refused.

- You heard me. It has gone too far. Release the prisoners at once, and tell the grunts to surrender themselves to the police. Tell Dr Yung to channel The Millenium Comet back onto it´s standard path, and that Dr Namba releases all brainwashed Pokemon and captives. It is time to redeem myself from this mess, and slowly return to a normal life. You have your final orders, now do as I say immediately.

Without warning, Jesse knocked out Giovanni, as she reclaimed command over Team Rocket. She called the grunts and told them to continue as planned, as she announced that she believe Giovanni to be under someone else´s influence. The grunts acknowledged, as they prepared to go out again as soon as they were ready. Jesse then went to Ash, who was still held stasis by the Unown. Jesse then smirked.

- I don´t really know what happened, but I´m sure you have something to do with it boy. As soon as you wake up… I´ll send you right to The Memory Retrieval Program… to become my very own pawn.

Suddenly Dr Yung entered, along with Professor Namba and Dr Sebastian, as they asked for an explanation. Jesse again claimed the role to lead Team Rocket, as grunts gathered to watch.

- The boss would never say nor do such a thing, I believe that Giovanni is out of his mind!

- You are out of your mind! Be glad that you're the closest in rang, otherwise you´d be executed right here, right now! I, as well as Namba and Sebastian, remove you from your duties until the matter is investigated. Grunts, seize her and lock her in. Prepare interrogation.

Not sure who to trust and obey, the grunt waited for a second opinion, when suddenly Cassidy entered, as she hissed at Jesse, and joined the other side. Jesse grabbed Seviper´s Pokeball.

- Looks like you´re in a tight spot Jess… and now I might be the one to decide your fate.

- You bitch! Cassidy is not ranked enough to give a second, neutral opinion! She´d do anything to bring me down, and that will only happen over my dead body!

The grunts, favouring the other side, were about to attack Jesse, when someone shouted out an order for seize fire. Jesse smirked, as she ironically laughed at who it was. It was Delia. Jesse anticipated an revolt, and ordered some grunts loyal to her, to use The Memory Retrieval program on Delia. Jesse then went to her, as Delia ordered the grunts to capture the others.

- Being his wife, it is obvious that I have an opinion in this, and it is clear that Jesse is the right one to lead Team Rocket. As for the rest of you four, you´ll either return to your duties or be sent into prison with the police, and that will certainly be unpleasant for you, I promise.

Having no choice, Yung, Namba, Sebastian and Cassidy followed orders, as they returned to work. With them out of the way, Jesse turned her attention to Ash, when she suddenly noticed that he was gone. Jesse asked around, but nobody saw him leave. Ash had just vanished.

Ash was inside the chamber where Misty died, as her lifeless body was still there. He approached and then carried her, as he then teleported himself out of HQ, and back into the forest. He went to the camp site, only to find it abandoned, and instead found signs that hinted that the others were chased by the grunts. Thinking of a likely location for them to be at, Ash thought of the cabin. Ash was just about to teleport, when he heard a battle further ahead.

Steelix had eventually been defeated, and with his other Pokemon too weak to battle, Brock now defended himself with his fists. Grunts were ready to order their Pokemon to attack, when suddenly someone stopped him. Officer Jenny from Pallet Town then came forth, as she wanted to battle him herself. Brock taunted her, when suddenly she took out her Pokeballs.

- You thought I´d battle you one on one? Keep dreaming young man, I´m not stupid enough to do that. In fact, I´m gonna have fun watching my Pokemon destroy you, as you have caused far enough trouble. it´s ironic that you´re gonna die by a woman you claim to love.

Trying call out her Pokemon, the Pokeballs didn´t respond, as she then was informed of the alarm by Jesse. Ignoring orders, she told the grunts next to her to use their Pokemon on Brock, when suddenly their´s also were recalled into the Pokeballs, as they stopped working. Confused about what just happened, the grunts suddenly screeched in pain, as they then fainted. Jenny saw a terrifying sight, as she ran off into the woods, as Brock chased her.

Ash, checking out the grunts, wasn´t sure what just happened, when suddenly he saw a friendly face: Mewtwo. Hearing about Team Rocket, he had come to help out. Ash went to him.

- So, we meet again , unfortunately in much darker times. But fear not, I have come to help.

- Mewtwo… thank you for coming… we will need all the help we can get. I know that you´d rather not turn to violence… but I fear that we need you now more than ever before.

- That´s why I´m here. But I have come alone, I cannot risk harm to my other brethren… but others have come. You are not alone Ash Ketchum, more have come to your aid. Behold!

Ash watched, as he couldn´t believe his eyes: Legendary Pokemon from all over the world had come. Suicune, Raikou, Entei, Celebi, Ho-oh, even Lugia returned to help him once again.

Ash then also saw Mew, as it approached him, as it felt something strange about Ash. It then told Mewtwo something, as Ash got confused of what just happened. Suddenly Mewtwo, without a warning, attacked Ash with one of his psychic attacks, only for it to be reflected from Ash and returned towards Mewtwo, which then used Barrier. Ash backed away from them.

- Mew was right. Apparently you have some unknown force within you, that not only protects you, but gives you immense powers aswell. Although fascinating, Mew also says that something is wrong… that the force is malicious, a parasite, something that takes advantage of you, not the other way around. Until it is safe, refrain to use it unless absolutely necessary.

Ash then thought about the energy stones inside him, as he wondered how they could be dangerous, since the Unown gave him strength, and that Misty asked him to use his new powers. Uncertain if he should listen to Mewtwo, Ash then thought about Brock, as he ran after him.

Very concerned, Mew continued to argue with Mewtwo, as Mewtwo agreed to what Mew had said:

- You´re right… if the Unown indeed gave him that energy… then we need to be very cautious…


End file.
